<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mysterious as the dark side of the moon by embracedself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148805">mysterious as the dark side of the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself'>embracedself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, The Disney Bound AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short smut scene at the end can be skipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I think not, little one. If Princess Rapunzel doesn’t mind, that is!” Snow White added, shooting a more private, genuine smile over at Rapunzel. They did love it when they got to work together, and it was always a running joke between Kara and Lena that one day they’d blow their cover in favor of each other.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Of course not!” Princess Rapunzel, known as Kara Danvers in her spare time, replied eagerly, looping her arm through the other Princess’s. “Surely everyone must know by now, you and I are great friends!”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperCorp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mysterious as the dark side of the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forgive me walt disney for i have sinned---</p>
<p>if you guys would like to see more of #TheDisneyBoundAU please let me know :) I have a few ideas up my sleeve but only if there is interestttttt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, over there!” An excitable woman exclaimed. “It’s Princess Snow White, come to greet her friends! Does anyone want to meet Snow White? She’s my good friend, I could introduce you.” She twisted at her tightly bound braid of golden hair, looking down at the group of children surrounding her.</p>
<p>“I do, I do!” The children all flocked closer to the blonde, shouts of excitement that could be heard from miles away.</p>
<p>“Snow White! Come on over, these lovely friends of mine want to meet you.” Her purple and white striped dress swayed as “Rapunzel” went over to the other Disney actress.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Rapunzel! And hello to you, as well, little ones!” The actress grinned convincingly, red lipstick painted over naturally pale skin. Her accent was slightly forced, American yet touched with another nationality. “Tell me, have you seen any of my friends around here? I could have sworn I saw my good friend, The Bird, earlier….” Snow White said, tapping a finger over her rosy red lips, green eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Up there, Snow White! I see him!” The chipper voices of the young Disney goers replied, pointing to the sky.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! You’re quite right. Thank you, all of you!” Snow White exclaimed with an exaggerated smile.</p>
<p>“Do you have to go now?” One of the kids asked, their voice obviously disappointed. Snow White looked over at Rapunzel, their eyes meeting—  green melting blue in a heated gaze.</p>
<p>“I think not, little one. If Princess Rapunzel doesn’t mind, that is!” Snow White added, shooting a more private, genuine smile over at Rapunzel. They did love it when they got to work together, and it was always a running joke between Kara and Lena that one day they’d blow their cover in favor of each other.</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Princess Rapunzel, known as Kara Danvers in her spare time, replied eagerly, looping her arm through the other Princess’s. “Surely everyone must know by now, you and I are great friends!”</p>
<p>“Where should we go next, everyone?” No one would ever guess that the dangerous woman in the boardroom, would be caught dead impersonating a Disney Princess. But here was Lena Luthor, doing just that. The matriarch of the Luthor family would have a heart attack if she knew, and Lena had to hide her face in Kara’s shoulder for a second to hide her laughter at the thought.</p>
<p>“Can we get something to eat? ‘M hungry!” One of the younger looking girls suggested. A look at the parents of the children, and getting a confirmation nod, Snow White said: “Of course, little one!”</p>
<p>“Yay! Time for lunch!” Rapunzel grinned broadly. “Did anyone know how much I loved food?”</p>
<p>“I definitely did.” Snow White put in, making a silly face to make the kids laugh.</p>
<p>“Where should we eat?” Rapunzel thought it over. “How about … Cinderella’s Royal Table?!”</p>
<p>Some of the parents looked uncomfortable, but Lena lingered back as Kara led the kids toward the restaurant. “Don’t worry about the price, Raps and I always pay for it whenever we take the kids out and about. We’ll also probably let them pick a gift to keep, if that’s okay?” She let the Irish accent shine through, to prove the genuinity of the offer.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the parents said earnestly, relieved smiles on their faces. “That should be fine, and thank you again.” One woman added, the others nodding. “They’ll treasure those gifts forever.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel led the children towards the Cinderella restaurant, all chattering excitedly. “Okay,” she clapped her hands together once to get the girls’ attention. Immediately, they all looked up. “Princesses! These are the rules, okay?” she asked gently, her voice stern yet gentle.</p>
<p>“Yes Princess!” Each of the girls squealed at the nickname.</p>
<p>“You can each get an appetizer, some yummy drinks, and your main course. BUT! There’s a price you gotta pay, okay?” The girls leaned in to listen to Kara. “You have to…. Give Princess Snow White and I hugs when you come in!”</p>
<p>“Deal! Come on, I wanna hug the princesses first!” Another girl shouted, laughing as she darted forward into the waiting arms of Princess Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“Oh, my goodness! You guys give the BEST hugs!” Snow White exclaimed as they led the group of girls to a table big enough to fit them all. The parents had agreed to sit at another table, in order to give their daughters more time with their heroes.</p>
<p>“Right, ladies! For appetizers, we have either garden salad, which is what Snow here likes to eat, or you can get sliced apples like me!” Kara said eagerly. “If you ask them nicely, sometimes they’ll even put caramel to the side so you can dip your apples!” She whispered behind her hand.</p>
<p>“Raps, what have I told you about encouraging little princesses who are sweet enough to indulge in caramel?” Snow White complained goodnaturedly. A smile was still playing on her lips as she glanced around the table.</p>
<p>“Does anyone know what they want to drink?” Rapunzel asked sweetly, ignoring Snow White. “Come on, let’s decide on our meals, yeah?” She encouraged. “Your parents are over there, if you need to check about allergies!”</p>
<p>A short while later saw the children done with their meal. The “little princesses” were each disappointed when it came time to give each princess a hug goodbye. Then another hug, just for good measure. Finally done with their work day, Snow White and Rapunzel went back to their dressing rooms.</p>
<p>As Kara allowed Lena to help her unbutton her dress, she sighed in memory of the conversation around the table that night.</p>
<p>
  <i>(“Princess Rapunzel? One of the girls had asked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, love?” Kara replied gently.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Who is YOUR favourite princess?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well that’s easy.” Kara beamed. “I love Snow White over there, but I’ve been partial to Mulan since I was a young princess like you.” She tapped the girl’s nose.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The girl giggled. “I like Mulan too. And Merida. They kick butt!” She shot her arm in the air, like a salute.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you want to know who my favourite princess is, Erika?” When Lena appeared to be listening in on their conversation, Kara blushed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes please!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’ve always loved Ariel.” Lena looked Kara over with an eyebrow raised enchantingly at her girlfriend. “Darling, it’s better, down where it’s wetter. Do you want to be a mermaid, Erika?” She quickly changed the subject as Kara began to cough her Dr Pepper out through her nose. Lena snickered.)</i>
</p>
<p>“I cannot believe you made a wet joke in front of a bunch of seven year olds.” Kara swatted at her girlfriend’s arm as she turned to help Lena out of her dress now. “They’re all probably scarred for their lives, or worse, their parents heard you!” She was laughing as she nuzzled into Lena’s neck and pressed a small, soft kiss there.</p>
<p>Lena sighed. “Mmm, probably not. To both counts, no. Their parents were at an entirely different table, darling.” She promised. “And the kids, like you said, are seven. It’s a goddamn miracle you haven’t noticed the jokes I’ve told you before now.”</p>
<p>Kara turned toward the mirror, grabbing a wet cloth and playfully swatting at Lena with it. “You’re a mess,” she hummed as she dabbed away Lena’s make up for the day. “But a very pretty mess, so I’ll keep you.”</p>
<p>“Oh you will, will you?” Lena chuckled, though her mouth went dry as Kara finished with Lena’s make up, and began to undress further — her girlfriend was beautiful. Stunning. And now, she was even prettier —  actually blushing when Lena told her as much out loud.</p>
<p>Stealing a quick kiss, the two then began to turn their normal day clothes right side out so that they could get home quicker. It was easy to tell when they were ready to head home and do things a little more normal than pretending to be Disney royalty.</p>
<p>One hour later saw them <i> finally </i> back at Lena’s apartment. Kara pushed Lena up against the door in a steamy kiss, seemingly trying to meld the two of them together.</p>
<p>Lena moaned against her girlfriend’s lips, trying not to actually whine. Luthors don’t beg, or whatever it was Lillian had ingrained inside poor Lena’s head. On second thought…. Oh, Kara was speaking.</p>
<p>“....come here, baby,” she murmured. “Wanna be your princess tonight.”</p>
<p>Lena immediately softened the kiss, pressing another to Kara’s forehead. “You’re always my princess, Kar.” She promised. “Cm’on, let’s get inside and into bed.” she smirked slightly, arching a perfectly sculpted brow.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Kara whispered back. Once they unlocked the door, threw their keys and coats somewhere, they were already heading toward the bedroom, Lena interlocking their hands as they walked.</p>
<p>“Alright princess mine,” Lena tapped her girlfriend’s nose. “Do you want me to do this for you,” she gestured to the toy drawer, knowing Kara’s mood easily. “Or would you like to pick?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, that one.” It was a simple, silicone, blue dildo. Unbothered by it, Lena began to slowly strip, swirling her hips back and forth before sitting down on the bed. Once she laid back, she raised herself onto her elbows. “Undress and come here, princess.”</p>
<p>Kara undressed easily, simply letting the clothes fall off to the floor. After a second of deliberation, Kara picked up the dildo and began to put it on Lena, checking with her eyes that it was still okay. And when she saw that Lena nodded, Kara finished with the small set up, muttering something under her breath.</p>
<p>“Speak up darling, can’t hear your pretty voice.” Lena murmured.</p>
<p>“I’ll make a man out of you.” Kara pronounced more clearly as she sunk down onto the dildo, her eyes closing as she moaned. The blonde gripped onto Lena’s shoulders despite the way they shook with laughter.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Lena whispered back into Kara’s ear when she regained somewhat of her composure.</p>
<p>“Let’s get down to business.”</p>
<p>Kara threw her head back, laughing as well. “Cm’ere,” She requested, pulling Lena’s naked body closer to hers when the moment passed. “I love you so much.” She muttered against Lena’s lips, sighing in bliss as she slowly began to lift her hips up and down.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Lena moved her arms up and down her girlfriend’s body, her eyes taking in the glorious sight in front of her. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” She confessed, trailing a hand over Kara’s breasts. “My very own princess.”</p>
<p>“Yours,” Kara gasped out, her movements becoming more erratic by the second. “Only yours, Lena.”</p>
<p>The dark haired woman sighed, moving upward to kiss Kara again. Unbelievably lucky, indeed.</p>
<p>“Love you.” With that, Kara came—  shouting Lena’s name, of course. There was not a single other thought in her brain.</p>
<p>Lena rode out the feelings with Kara, running her hands over Kara’s body soothingly.</p>
<p>When Kara came back to herself, the blinding white light clearing from her eyes, the blonde shimmied downward with a heated look up at Lena.</p>
<p>“Kar,” Gripping onto blonde hair as Kara began to nibble on her inner thighs, Lena was overwhelmed by the thought of the motion—  Lena was definitely unused to being treated as if she should be worshiped.</p>
<p>Kara was vastly in disagreement over that, as evidenced by the way she lapped and sucked her way over in between Lena’s legs, her favourite place in the world. It wasn’t long before Kara had Lena coming with a scream.</p>
<p>But Kara was not done, and managed to draw out another orgasm from Lena’s tired body before she crawled back up to her girlfriend’s side. Settling in on the same pillow, Kara puffed her bangs out of the way.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Kara whispered hoarsely.</p>
<p>“Hey there.” Lena said back dumbly, just barely awake—  clearly fuckstruck.</p>
<p>“You’re awfully cute.” Kara began, in her best princess voice —  the bedroom princess, that is. “Can I keep you?”</p>
<p>“I’d be sad if you didn’t.” Lena promised with a sleepy hum. “Hush now. Time for sleep. Long day tomorrow.” As if Kara could forget!</p>
<p>Tomorrow, Lena and Kara (as Lena and Kara) were going on television together, for the first time. They were going on Cat Grant’s new show to announce their relationship —  properly and for all to see.</p>
<p>Kara could not wait.</p>
<p>She snuggled deeper into her queen’s embrace, kissing at Lena’s neck again before falling asleep to the sound of Lena’s deep, evened out breathing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk it's the laughing during smutty time for me</p>
<p>(for the longest time this interaction was the only thing i had:<br/><b>kara, putting a strap on on lena while singing: i'll make a man out of you<br/>lena, rolling her eyes. does the EYEBROW: then let’s get down to business.</b><br/>and now we have an entire fic and i'm lowkey mortified!</p>
<p>here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>